Web-fed rotary printing units having a plurality of printing mechanisms are known. Each printing mechanism generally includes a form cylinder, a transfer cylinder and an impression cylinder. In such printing units, each printing mechanism includes at least one dedicated drive motor. Accordingly, for example, a printing unit including four printing mechanisms includes a plurality of drive motors.